Genkais Student: Breaking Point
by Spiritt
Summary: Hiei and Botan! Botan has disappeared! Now Hiei and the reikai tanteis have to go and try to find her before Botan reaches the breaking point!
1. Pain waves

Hiyo! This is the squeal to Genkai students! WEEEEE! Welp, lets get things started.  
  
Summary: Hiei and Botan! Botan has disappeared! Now Hiei and the reikai tanteis have to go to try to find her before they reach the breaking point!  
  
Well, read and review okay? Ja!

* * *

Something was wrong.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were in school. Yukina and Shizuru were shopping around. Hiei was playing around with Tsuki Kistune, Kurama's two year old daughter. That's when the pain hit them all. Let's start with Hiei first, ne?  
  
)HIEI'S PAIN  
  
"Hiei! Kitsune....I can't find him!" Our three eyed demon opened one of his eye. His tall black hair was swaying only slightly to the breeze of the summer wind. After he opened one of his dark blood red eyes, he opened another. He was laying down on his new favorite tree, the one right outside his bedroom window.  
  
"He's with me." Hiei replied, looking at the top tree branch. The toddler was hanging on the tree branch by the diper that was giving off a werid smell. Kitsune giggled like an idiot as a breeze of wind blew by. At the window of Hiei's room, a young girl stuck her head right out. She had long silver hair wih red eyes and took a look at Tsuki Kitsune.  
  
"I don't think her diper can hold for long." Spirit said, bracing herself for a jump out the window. Hiei just yawned and snuggled in for another nap. He was about to drift off as he thought of the thinks around him. Suki hanging above him was chuckling. Spirit was still bracing for her jump....  
  
A searing pain hit Hiei all throughout his body. It was like being peirced with a thousand poison arrows. Hiei forced himself up as He saw Spirit fall from the window. Hiei jumped off the tree, diving for Spirit while Suki started to cry. Wind splashed on his face as he grabbed Spirit.  
  
"ARG!" Hiei yelled as a throbbing headache threw him into distraction. He let go of Spirit and everything became black as the dark....

> _Someone...please help me....._

)KUWABARA, YUSUKE, AND KEIKO  
  
"Keiko!" Girls started to gasp and crowd around the passed out Keiko. They were in gym and Keiko was just going to surf the volley ball, when she screamed and passed out on the sand.  
  
"Get a big cloth and let's take her to the nurse!" The coach ordered. The girls brought a big blanket and hastily placed Keiko on it. Then they ran to the nurse, making sure Keiko didn't fall. When they got into the room, two boys gasped.  
  
"KEIKO!" Yusuke yelled. Keiko was set on a bed next to Kuwabara, who was also passed out. Yusuke was holding a cloth of his head. As soon as the student and the coach left, Kuwabara shot up form his bed.  
  
"We have to go see the others." He said.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I bet we're not the only ones that felt that. I guess we have to leave Keiko here." Yusuke dipped the cloth in the water pan next to him and placed it on Keiko's head. "Let's go."  
  
Kuwabara opened the window door. "Oh my go-AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yusuke grinned as he pushed Kuwabara out of the window. "Well, off we go! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Instead of the hard rock ground smashing their faces inside, Yusuke and Kuwabara were hovering!  
  
"How many time have I told you to stop jumping out of windows?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up.   
  
Mai Pham smiled down on the two boys. She was sitting on a oar while Yusuke and Kuwabara were floating around.  
  
"Did you felt what I felt?" She asked. She was already taking them to where everyone gathers, Botan's house.  
  
"Yeah, we did!" Yusuke said and they started a powerful conversation as Kuwabara started having another headache.  
  
)GATHERING  
  
"Oh my god!" Kurama yelled. He dropped his book bag and ran over to Spirit and Hiei. They were both sprawled on the ground and rather bloody at the head. Above, Suki was still crying her eyes out. "Tsuki!" Kurama ran to the tree and jumped. He landed on Hiei's branch and grabbed the poor child from the branch. He soothingly hushed the child up and jumped back down again.  
  
"Kurama!" Someone yelled, it was Yusuke. "What the heck happened?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Kurama said, hanging Suki to Mai. Kuwabara landed on the ground, just as a car came speeding into a stop. Yukina and Shizuru ran out just as Miko and Samara dropped by.  
  
"What's going on!?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Someone help me bring them inside!" Kurama said, already holding Spirit in his hands. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and picked Hiei up. Everyone ran inside the house as neighbors started coming outside to see the racket.  
  
Mai shut the door and handed Tsuki to Yukina. Spirit and Hiei were laid down on the couch and then everyone sat on the floor. Everything got silent as the time ticked away. Finally, Hiei awoke in another painful gasp. Everyone jumped.  
  
"Hiei?" Mai asked. Hiei looked around.  
  
"Where..." Everyone turned to Spirit, who awoke in a gasp too. "where is Botan!?"

> _Help me! I'm gone...._  
  
Everyone looked around the room, eyes wide as they noticed the blue hair lady wasn't with them.  
  
"Where is she?" Miko asked.  
  
"Oh no...." Yukina said.Everyone looked at each other in terror. "You don't think..."  
  
"Was that...._Botan_!?"

* * *

**Oo** Well, review my lovelys. Ja! 


	2. Capture one, get two in return

Hiyo! Sorry for making you wait. I'm just lazy. Anyways, lets get started!  
  
**Back track**:_"Oh no...." Yukina said.Everyone looked at each other in terror. "You don't think..."  
  
"Was that....Botan!?"_  
  
Well, let's read and review!  
  
!!  
  
"That couldn't have been Botan." Kuwabara said, laughing slightly. He paused for a moment. "Right?"  
  
"Like we know?" Mai said, scratching her head. "She's the only one that's not here."  
  
"Do you know where she went?" Yusuke asked. Everyone turned to Hiei.  
  
"Reikai." Hiei said. Everyone got ready to leave. "Or Maikai....or Ningenkai...."  
  
.....  
  
"Thanks for narrowing it down, Hiei." Yusuke said with dry sarcasam.  
  
"Split up?" Keiko suggested. Everyone nodded.  
  
**!!MAIKAI**  
  
"Do you see anything, Hiei?" Kurama called from the ground. Hiei was standing in the highest trees he could find. His jagan was open and he was trying to concentrate on Botan's ki. Nothing. Hiei tried once more. Nothing. Everything was normal, nothing was out of ordinary, nothing of Botan's spirit energy. Hiei disappeared from his spot in the tree and appeared behind Kurama.  
  
"Nothing." He said, startling Kurama. "She's not here."  
  
"We can asked a few demons if they saw her." Spirit suggested. Kurama looked at Hiei, who shrugged.  
  
"Fine."  
  
**!!  
**  
"I'm going to kick your butt when I get out of here! You hear me, you over sized idiot!"  
  
"Shut up!" Purple eyes glared sharp daggers at the man guarding her. "Just because you're a ferry girl doesn't mean your royalty."  
  
"Did I say that?" Botan hissed at the man. "Maybe you should clear some of the wax out of your ear!" The man took a threatening step forward, but Botan didn't move. "I'm not scared!" The man took another step. "Come closer so I can beat the senses out of you!"  
  
"Your lucky my boss wants you in one peice."  
  
"Your lucky my legs are tied." Botan shot back at him. The man stepped back and went back to his post, in front of Botan. Botan sigh. Being tied to a wall wasn't fun at all.  
  
'I wonder if they caught on to the message', Botan thought. She thought about Hiei and her friends most of the time she was here, even though she was only here for a few hours. 'Pain wave of guilt, always works.' Botan watched as the man paced around the room.  
  
"You haven't done this before, have you?" Botan asked. The man stopped pacing.  
  
"What you mean?" The man said, with horrible fluency.  
  
"I'm just asking." Botan said, enjoying toying around with the man.  
  
"Well, shut up." The man walked over to her and stuffed a mass of cloth in her mouth. Botan spat it out.  
  
"Don't touch me! What do you want anyways?" Botan huffed.  
  
"Look, lady, I don't want anything to do with you. My boss is coming soon so wait." The man walked outside, leaving Botan to talk to herself. Botan felt a wave of panic come though her. 'Hiei...'  
  
**!!Ningenkai  
**  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You three?"  
  
"Nothing." Yusuke looked around.  
  
"We didn't find anything either." Yusuke said. Hiei growled in fustration. It hit him when they were searching Maikai that Botan was in trouble. NOW, of all times. It left him feeling rather stupid for not acting sooner. I'm getting weaker by the moment, Hiei thought. He dug his hand's inside his pockets and went about scowling.  
  
"I manage to get information, though." Mai said. "A Reikai orge told me he saw Botan come in this morning. She was acting like her normal self and left an hour later."  
  
'Probably ferry work.' Hiei thought.  
  
"No one has seen her after that." Mai continued. "But Koenma is doing a search right now."  
  
"What are we suppose to do?" Kuwabara asked. "I can't wait for her to just come up dead."  
  
"For once, idiot said something I can agree with." Hiei muttered. Kuwabara opened his mouth to protest, but Yukina started to talk.  
  
"Maybe we can catch out her scent?" She asked. Everyone turned to her, making her turn pink. "I mean, foxes have good scent....And maybe we can catch a bit of her energy on somone. That could mean she put up a struggle."  
  
Hiei grabbed hold of Kuwabara's shirt before he could run over and praise Yukina. Kurama was thinking it over. "I could try." Kurama said, nodding slowly.  
  
"Me and Hiei can try to track a bits of her energy." Yusuke said, thinking it over. "Alright, Plan B part two!"  
  
**!!  
**  
"I'm telling you, Detective, he knows where Botan is!" Yusuke sighed as he dragged Hiei by the cloak. They had made quite a scene as Hiei nearly killed a pedestrian selling Botan rice candies.  
  
"Kami, Hiei, it's only the name of the candy bar! You're a mental demon." Yusuke said irritably. "One day, Hiei, They'll call you Hiei the mad man and talk about how you randomly attack people off the streets with the battle cry, 'YO MAMA!'"  
  
"...Without your Ningen classes, you're becoming dumber by the second." Hiei said slowly, prying himself from Yusuke. "How long did it take you to think of that idiotic remark?"  
  
"Not too long, Hiei." Yusuke said dismissively. Hiei was already ignoring him again.  
  
"She was attacked." Hiei suddenly said, pointing to the forest next to the rundown part of the city.  
  
"Hey, I remember that place. You left me to die with the soul eater over there." Yusuke said, following Hiei into the forest. Yusuke was soon left to run by his own as Hiei ran faster. "Can you sense her?" No answer, which Yusuke was aiming for. "Right." Yusuke walked into the forest and arrived into a clearing, where Hiei was standing.  
  
"Come." Hiei ordered, disappearing once more. Of course, Botan's spirit was getting stronger. Apparently, the kidnappers had no sense of how to cover their tracks. After a few minutes of running, Hiei had arrived right at the deserted part of the city. Run-down buildings and storage centers lined the streets and litter was abandoned all around. The sound of panting and footsteps told him Yusuke had met with the others.  
  
Hiei turned around as Kurama spoke. "I'm sure you sensed her too."  
  
Hiei nodded, taking slow strides to each building, just to make sure it wasn't an ambush. "There!" Kuwabara had said quietly, running towards a large building. It was sure enough that Botan was there. Her voice echo softly.  
  
"If I get myself out of these chains, I'll be sure to break your neck!" She had cired shrilly.  
  
"Shut up! Boss is here for you now." Someone had cried. The hurry of footsteps sounded and then silence.  
  
"I hate you!" Hiei smirked at Botan's cocky attitude.  
  
"Let's go!" Yusuke said, nodding his head. Yusuke opened one door and Kuwabara opened the other. At once, they were face to face with a man.  
  
"Gah!" The ladies begin to smack him with their brooms and sticks while the men went on. They entered a room and sighed with relief that Botan was okay.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan yelped in joy. She was rather ragged, minor cuts and scratches, but other then that she was fine.  
  
"Stay." Hiei ordered, pulling out his katana. Botan obeyed and soon, she was out of the chains quickly. She landed on her feet and rubbed her hands. "Are you okay?"  
  
Botan smiled and nodded. "That guy's boss is coming here any moment now!"  
  
"What did they want with you?" Kurama asked, keeping guard at the door. He had what was presumably little Tsuki Kitsune.  
  
Botan shrugged. "I don't know, but he wanted me safe and okay."  
  
"Whatever, he won't get you anyways." Yusuke said, smacking his fist to his palm. "Let's go!"  
  
The departed from the room and towards the enterance of the building, where the girls where waiting. Keiko, who had came along for the journey, seemed excited about the beaten man. "We finshed him for you." She said, bouncing on her feet. Yusuke smiled at her and nodded. "Botan!" At once Botan was greeted by her friends. Kuwabara waved his hands around.  
  
"This isn't the time! Let's go everyone!" He cried, ushering the girls to go on.  
  
"Wait! Wait-Kuwabara stop pushing me!" Mai cried, shoving Kuwabara. "If this boss man is coming, shouldn't we keep Botan from sight? I think it's best of we brought Botan to Reikai." Everyone stopped to think about this.  
  
"Yeah....yeah your right!" said Botan slowly, nodding her head. "That would be a good idea." Everyone nodded as well, except for Hiei. He looked rather bitchy about it. Botan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, since Keiko can't come with us, it's best that you go with the men."  
  
Hiei snorted. "I'm not leaving for the life of a Ningen!" Keiko looked offended and Yusuke stepped in by grabbing Hiei in a headlock. "Get off me, Detective!"  
  
"You heard Botan, it's time to go!" Botan gave a quick wave to the reikai tanteis before turning to the others.  
  
"Can you ride?" Samara asked, holding her hand out in front of her. At once, she was grasping her broom. Botan nodded, extending her hand as well. "Good, we're going to have to keep you safe."  
  
"They're coming!" Spirit cried, peering at the west.  
  
"What are we waiting for anyways? Come on!" Mai cried. Yukina was riding on Spirit's cloud as they made a quick retreat from the building. Everyone circled around Botan for the moment. After a while, Botan looked back. From afar, Botan could see a group of unknown demons arrive at the building. Unlike Spirit, she had no quick sight.  
  
"I think they saw us!" Botan yelled to the others, ushering her oar to go faster.  
  
"Hey, your right!" At once, they rode faster and higher. "We're going to have to call for the guys! Yukina and Botan are in danger." Samara yelled. "And this fat baby too!"  
  
From the side, Botan could see Yukina pull out a compact commuicator Hiei had given her. "Go up!" Botan cried, pulling her oar upward. "Okay," She mumbled to her oar. "Lose them." Botan turned around to take a look at who they were dealing with. They were wind demons, seeing as how they could fly, wearing a sandy colored outfit. It was hard to tell out details, for they all looked alike. They took a sharp turn like the girls and were catching up...fast.  
  
"Huagh!" Mai cried, shooting a spirit gun. She managed to get three of them, but they were quickly replaced with three others. "Why are they so persistant?" Mai said, a look of anger plastered on her face. Miko raised her hand in the sky, her hand seemed to crackle, and in moments she was holding a spear made out of spirit energy. At once, she threw it to hit the fastest of the demons. It striked five, then it turned back around for more.  
  
"That should hold them, just hurry!" She said. "It's best not to get Reikai involved."  
  
"I think it's already to late for that." said Spirit. She was riding close to Botan. "Botan, we'll try to hold them off for you." Spirit handed her the bundle on her back and smiled sheepishly. "Kurama's holding a fake doll right now, so it's no doubt you have to keep her safe."  
  
Yukina quickly transfered herself to Botan's oar as Botan placed Tsuki on her back. At once, Botan kicked off her oar to go faster. Once Botan was a safe distance away, the girls made a quick backwards turn so they were face to face with the demons. "Ahhh....Spirit Gun!" Was what Botan and Yukina heard as they made their way higher into the sky. After a good ten to twenty minutes of flying, Yukina stated the obvious. "There's no one following us." Yukina said, "We have lost them." Yukina blinked as Botan stopped the oar, then turned to her. "What's wrong..."  
  
Yukina froze as she turned her head. A whole flock of the wind demons stood in front of the portal to Reikai, as if they were waiting for them. They all sat in the sky, making it rather clear there was no way to Reikai. Botan gripped her oar as they begin to stir, opening their eyes. Botan slowly exhaled as they stood up. They hissed and gestured her to come. "Come with us." One of them said, using very excellent english. Botan closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at Yukina before turning back at the demons. She gave them a lethal look.  
  
"....Never!" At once, the oar sprialed downwards, back to Earth. The wind demons followed like angry bees as the oar tunneled down in such a speed that Botan's cheek was cut by the harsh winds. "Yukina!" Botan cried, turning her head an inch to look at her. "This oar will take you to Hiei and the others. I'll hold off the demons and meet you there."  
  
"What?!" Yukina yelled back. She had covered her eyes with her hands. Botan glanced quickly at the demons before slowly turning around so she was right infront of Yukina. She grabbed Yukina's hands and planted them on the oar handle. Yukina stared at her with confused eyes. Botan let go of the oar and Yukina was alone on the oar. Yukina screamed as the oar landed right into the forest. Botan held both hands out to the wind demons, who were already reaching for her. Before they could however, Botan gave the most sneering smirk she had and shaped both of her hands like guns.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
**!!  
**  
"...We held off the demons for Botan and Yukina and we defeated them all, then we came back here. I'm sure they're at Reikai." Hiei narrowed his eyes as the ferry onna known as Miko told about what happened. They were all at Genkai's temple, waiting for any news from Botan or Yukina. The Reikai Tanteis, along with the four ferrys girls and Keiko, all sat in the tea room of the temple. Genkai was watching TV in the corner, calm and collected about the present siduation.  
  
"We're bound to find out where they are soon." said Keiko, watching the sky from the pathway. Hiei and Kurama gave each other a skeptical glance before turning to the sky as well. Everyone was watching the sky, as if they all knew Reikai was not a safe place for the moment. It was when Genkai turned off the TV that everyone turned to her. She stood up and placed her hands behind her back.  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Someone is coming." She said simply. Everyone swiftly stood up, searching the skys for who is may be.  
  
"It's...Yukina!" said Kuwabara, smiling happily.  
  
"Where is Botan?" asked Hiei, his forehead glowing. Keiko pointed to a small black figure in the sky. Everyone waited until they had a clear view of who it was. Yukina sat on the oar, looking shaken and rattled. A twig stuck to her hair and she took a deep breath. Kuwabara and Kurama quickly went to help her off the oar. After Yukina was safetly on the ground, the oar disappeared in a whisp.  
  
"Come in." said Genkai, gesturing for them all. Yusuke shut the sliding door behind him and Genkai offered Yukina tea. She generously took it and sighed. Everyone watched her as she drank.  
  
"_Well_?" Hiei asked.  
  
Yukina nodded. "Botan was going to go to Reikai, but the portal was heavily guarded by the wind demons." She explained.  
  
"Where they going into Reikai?" Mai asked, looking horrifed.  
  
Yukina shook her head. "It was more like they were waiting for us. I don't think their intentions is to rule over Reikai....it's more like they want Botan." Yukina cleared her throat and said a polite "Excuse me." before continuing again. "Botan made the oar go down and they followed us. Then she made me look at her and place my hands on the oar. She let go and then I found myself dodging trees."  
  
"What do you mean she let go!?" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"She just let go...but I heard the words 'Spirit gun!'"  
  
"Come and we'll get you a nice bed." Genkai said, nodding her head. Once Genkai and Yukina were gone, everyone turned to one another.  
  
"This is horrible." Spirit groaned, throwing herself right down on the ground. Kurama was frowning.  
  
"There is still a chance she is alive." He said. Yusuke went straight for his communicator as Spirit shook her head.  
  
"It's not that, Kurama."  
  
"Botan!" Yusuke yelped suddenly, Hiei quickly grabbed the communicator from him.  
  
"Botan!" He said as well, astounded.  
  
"Noooo, shhh! Please!" Botan said. She had cuts on her face and a nasty bruise on her eye.  
  
"What's going on?!" Hiei demanded. "Where are you."  
  
Botan was glancing at something before she gasped. The communicator was dropped and the crys of "Spirit gun! and "Ugh!" was the only thing they could hear. Everyone crowded around Hiei and the communicator as they watched Botan shoot at a swarm of demons. They got a glimpse of her back before they heard the sound of a baby crying. Kurama at once went to the other room, but Spirit stopped him as she pointed to the communicator.  
  
"Botan!" Hiei yelled as she was knocked out by a punch to the ribs. Two of the demons begin to carry her off, but not until one of them took a bundle off her back. That's when the communicator went blank and the baby crys stopped. Everyone stared at the item in Hiei's hand before turning to each other in shock and silence. Not only did they have Botan as their prisoner again, they had Tsuki Kistune.  
  
**!!**  
  
Ah, finally done. Review and Ja!! 


End file.
